


Indulgent

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2016) [18]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other, Past Relationship(s), Spoilers, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As in all things, Tony goes all-out. References to Past Tony/Pepper, vague spoilers for Civil War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgent

Alright, so maybe Tony has officially crossed over into the realm of ‘Complete Fucking Overkill, Jesus Christ’.  
  
He can’t lie, since Pepper left, he may have gone a bit overboard in experimenting with new methods of getting off. He tells himself it’s taking advantage of time and effort to reexamine his sexual preferences, and not at all a desperate distraction from the fact that the other side of the bed is empty.  
  
Pepper had been indulgent of his quirks and kinks to a certain point. But in many respects she was a woman who liked things simple, and sex was one of those things she preferred to keep uncomplicated. Not to mention, Tony’s keen sense of curiosity had led to some- quite frankly- weird-ass shit before, stuff that even alarmed him a little afterwards.  
  
Somehow, he feels like this is going to be one of those times.  
  
“Alright big boy, let’s see if we can make this work.”  
  
God, it’s a good thing he lives in a tower where the paparazzi can’t just sneak up to the window and take pictures, because whatever one caught an image of Tony Stark fucking himself on one of his robots would probably be given the key to the city.  
  
Some people might question the purpose of attaching a dick to one of his Iron Man suits. Tony might question why they give a fuck what he does in his own bedroom. At least he’s progressed from where he was at nineteen, when he and a couple of willing partners decided to have a threesome outside at night. Tony had been caught in the middle of said threesome by an entire group of students.  
  
His parents had not appreciated the pun.  
  
But anyway, really, did it _matter_ what he did with his suits? They were _his_ , after all. And it was a considerably more tasteful substitute for Pepper than hooking up with some random woman from a bar- which frankly he has trouble with now, because just about everyone pales in comparison to Pepper. Ultimately, what he’s doing right now is probably one of the most elaborate forms of masturbation ever attempted by human man (‘human’ specified because Thor has regaled him about some of the shit that goes down in Asgard and some of it sounds too intense even for Tony's level of cat-killing curiosity).  
  
“Ohhh boy,” he sighs as the prosthesis slides into him. Some of the movements are automatic, and some he can control with the device lying on the bed next to his hand. It starts off slow at first, with the suit bent over his back much in the way that a real person would be. Point one of note: This is far easier on his arms and legs than it would be if he were using a dildo.  
  
Tony’s always been a bit touchy during sex, and twice during the initial spat of thrusting he tries to reach back and touch, or pull the suit’s arm up around his chest. It’s only after his fingers meet cold metal that he’s reminded, oh, yeah, you’re fucking a _robot_ , dude, nothing there to touch, really. Point of note two: A major drawback of this exercise is that it is a pretty immediate reminder that he has some unresolved issues.  
  
Grunting, he dialed the setting on the controller up higher, and the thrusts increased to a considerably faster pace, enough that Tony could tune out and focus on the feelings for a few minutes. Point of note three: A major benefit is that this method is so effective that he can very quickly forget what a weirdo he is and enjoy it anyway.  
  
His cock is getting painfully hard, and he reaches down to stroke it in time with the very controlled thrusting. “Oh, oh, _oh_ ,” He chokes as pre-come begins to leak from the tip. Point of note four: This particular method means that he’s getting all the joy out of anal sexual stimulation without tiring himself out, or having a human partner stumbling as a result of their own strained muscles.  
  
When he does come, Tony’s not really in the position to adjust the settings on the controller, and so the suit continues to fuck him into a whining post-orgasm mess. Tony is debating whether or not he should just lie there and enjoy it and see how long it takes for him to get off again when the door opens.  
  
“What the _fuck_?”  
  
Tony slams the off button on the controller, and the suit comes to an abrupt halt… Still firmly lodged in his ass. Of course.  
  
Rhodey is standing in the doorway, looking at Tony like he’s sprouted tentacles and is in the process of mutating into some sort of horrible Cthulhu look-alike.  
  
And so Tony responds to this mortifying situation in the only way he knows how:  
  
“Haven’t you ever heard of the phrase ‘if the bed’s a-rockin’, don’t come a-knockin’?”  
  
Actually, this wasn’t the first time Rhodey had walked in on him going to the palm prom before (so to speak), or even having sex; they’d shared rooms plenty of times, and the nature of their friendship was a bit more like “come in even if I don’t answer when you call”.  
  
This was definitely the first time he’d ever walked in on something like _this_ , though.  
  
“Tony.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Please tell me there’s someone in that suit.”  
  
It’s a bit sad that the preferable scenario is Tony indulging in some strange fetish with a partner.  
  
“Uh, there is not.”  
  
Rhodey looks like he might be contemplating jumping out the window. Years of Tony Stark-levels of eccentric behavior will do that to a guy.  
  
“I have an explanation for this.”  
  
“Yeah…?”  
  
“I haven’t gotten laid in four months. That’s my explanation. Give me ten more minutes and I’ll be right out.”  
  
“Jesus Christ.”  
  
-End


End file.
